Many structures are made of fiber-reinforced polymers because of their high strength and low weight. However, repairing damage to fiber-reinforced polymer structures can be complicated, time-intensive, and expensive. Although some techniques, such as scarf repair techniques, have been designed specifically to repair fiber-reinforced polymer structures, such techniques still suffer from several shortcomings. For example, some conventional scarf repairs fail due to uneven temperature distribution during a curing step of the repair. Additionally, certain conventional scarf repairs require tedious layer-by-layer fiber alignment between a repair patch and the underlying fiber-reinforced polymer structure.